wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kellens
Kellen Kates '''(born May 11, 1996), better known professionally as '''Kellens, is an American singer-songwriter. Kellens, currently signed to Wiki Records, is up and coming with new music releasing soon. Early Life Kellens was born and rasied in Dallas, Texas for the first part of his childhood. His parents, Pylis Kates and Haden O'Donnell, had him in high school when they were only 16 and 17. After having him, his father dropped out of high school to help take care of him and his mother took online classes to finish early. When the two were 18, they got married and began their family together. For most of Kellens' early childhood, his family lived with Haden's parents on their farm and were mostly supported by them. When Kellens was 6 years old, Haden had gathered enough money to open a bar in Colorado. The family opened the bar in an apartment building and they lived in an apartment above it. The bar was pretty successful and became the family's supporting ground. Career 2010-2014: Starting his career at 14 Kellens began to sing at 12 years old after he was inspired by famous artists Ne-Yo, Jason Mraz, and the Jonas Brothers to take up the craft. His voice was pretty good and the more he sung, the more passionate he became about it. His parents let him sing at open mic nights at their bar and the crowd loved it. It wasn't until 2010 that Kellens decided he wanted to make a career out of it after seeing artists like Justin Bieber become so successful. His dad began considering moving the bar out to Nevada to expand it and get more business. Kellens encouraged his father to do so so he could be closer to Los Angeles and get some opportunities. His parents agreed to make the move so they did, bringing some employees with them. And when they arrived, Kellens was surprised to find a home studio at their new apartment his parents had installed for him to record covers of music and create his own songs. Having a country background, Kellens was taught to play the guitar by his father when he was 8 so Kellens brought that back when he started singing and used it to write songs. He started taking piano lessons online at that time as well. His parents were fully supportive of his career so while he wrote and recorded music, they tried to book him gigs. Kellens began having meetings with a few record companies when he was 16 but did not have any follow-throughs until he was 17 when a label he was meeting with asked him to lend his vocals for a movie titled Clear Seasons. Kellens sung a few songs for the movie, making it his first professional job with music. 2015-present: Signing with Wiki Company In 2014, Wiki Records decided to become open to signing artists outside of the Wiki Company, artists who did not have any acting involvement with the company. They met with a few artists, one of them being Kellens. The meeting between Kellens and Wiki Records was not planned but after a Wiki Records representative saw Kellens perform at a theater, the same place where Wiki Records was meeting with artists 2 stories above, Wiki Records asked for him to be brought up so they could meet with him. After a few more meetings, Kellens was signed in 2015. Kellens is set to release music with a special debut soon. Personal Life Kellens does not have many friends due to him being so dedicated to his music but he does however have a very close relationship with his mother and father. Category:Singers Category:Male Singers Category:Jessie1010's singers Category:Jessie1010's clients